1. Field
Embodiments relate to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a capacitor device and a method of fabricating the capacitor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a region of a peripheral circuit, such as a system large scale integration (LSI) circuit, a fast processing speed or a large number of embedded elements may cause parasitic inductance, etc. Thus, electromagnetic interference (EMI) or variation of a power voltage, i.e., power noise, may occur, which seriously affects reliability of products. To solve such problems, a capacitor element may be inserted between a power wiring and a ground wiring.